


Top Secret(s)

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Randomness, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Sickfic, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Amusement park!”“No! Beach! Summer without beach is not a summer!”“Each other’s house.”“That won’t do, Kuguri!”(they ended up going to beach for real)





	1. Kuguri's

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. I own nothing but this fic.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the randomness (_ _)

**(** there was a secret he did not want anyone to know **)**

* * *

**(1)**

“Amusement park!”

 

“No! Beach! Summer without beach is not a summer!”

 

“Each other’s house,” Kuguri murmured, low and slow. His upperclassmen whipped their heads to him, most of them shouting, “That won’t do, Kuguri!” indignantly. Kuguri winced. Their voices were too loud; they were talking inside gym yet using their outside voice. If this were going to happen every summer, Kuguri would gladly run away before they could force him joining their ‘meeting’ on deciding where to go for club’s retreat.

 

Sakijima patted Kuguri’s shoulder pityingly. “Don’t worry; this only happen at summer. No one will be this fired up at winter.”

 

Suddenly, Kuguri longed for the snowy winter he used to hate.

 

Sakijima cleared his throat, gaining his teammates’ attention. “Those who want to go to beach, raise your hand!”

 

To no one’s surprise, most of them raised their hands.

 

Kuguri buried his head on his arms, hiding his almost teary eyes from everyone’s sight. He heard someone walked toward him, but he was not interested in finding out who that was. The answer came by itself in form of Daishou’s voice, regretful and guilt-stricken. “Sorry, Kuguri. I’ve tried to prevent this from happening, but…”

 

Still not raising his head, Kuguri shook his head solemnly. “It’s okay, Daishou-san, I’ll survive,” he mumbled, which only made Daishou felt guiltier than before. Sakijima eyed them curiously, raising an eyebrow at Daishou, asking “What’s wrong?” silently. The captain rubbed his neck. “Well, you see…”

 

Kuguri really wanted to cry right away.

* * *

**(2)**

They ended up going to beach for real.

 

Kuguri refused their invitation to swim together. He insisted to be left alone, sitting under an umbrella and reading something on his phone. Most of them were okay with it, but a certain one person (coughNumaicough) was not having it.

 

“You ought to swim when you’re at a beach, Kuguri,” he insisted, pulling Kuguri’s wrist stubbornly. Kuguri shook his head furiously, face showing the same degree of stubbornness as Numai for once. “Thanks, but no, thanks, Numai-san, I’ll be okay when you leave me alone here…” was said through gritted teeth as he tried not to let himself be pulled toward the sea. Numai rolled his eyes, turning his head around to find a certain someone that would help him dragging this underclassman of his. When he saw who he was looking for, he shouted, “Hey, Hiroo! Help me make this big baby join us in the sea, will you?!”

 

Kuguri’s horror went unnoticed.

 

**.**

 

“Say, Suguru,” Mika said, looking at something far from where they were eating shaved ice. Suguru moved his attention from his bowl of shaved ice, blinking as he chewed the ice in his mouth. “Those guys are your friends, aren’t they?” Mika pointed at two people ready to do something suspicious; two guys who looked like Numai and Hiroo with their hands holding Kuguri’s limbs, lifting him and ready to throw him into the sea…

 

_Wait. WHAT._

 

“Sorry, Mika-chan! There’s something I have to do!” he said, unconsciously shouting as he bolted toward his teammates. Mika nodded awkwardly, waving her hand at her boyfriend’s slowly disappearing back.

 

She could only hope nothing disastrous would happen today.

* * *

**(3)**

“Excuse me—no—DAMN IT KAZUMA! HIROO! KUGURI CAN’T SWIM, YOU BLOCKHEADS!”

* * *

**(4)**

Numai and Hiroo were now prostrating before the scared and drenched Kuguri, Daishou standing beside the heavily trembling underclassman with arms crossed over his bare chest. Mika was tasked with calming down the traumatized boy, whispering something while drying his flattened spikes. The rest of their team was watching the scene from a far, with Sakijima face-palming and apologizing to Kuguri silently.

 

“Do you want to say something?” Daishou’s voice was cold and low, for once.

 

There was a collective muffled voices of “We’re sorry.”

 

Daishou inhaled deeply. “Now, who the hell started this first?”

 

Hiroo raised his head and pointed at Numai, face showing a bit of guilt. Numai, also wet and drenched from head to toe as Kuguri was, prostrated deeper than before.

 

Daishou clicked his tongue. “Good thing you’re quick to save him. Anyway, raise your head already, Kazuma. People are looking.”

 

Reluctantly, Numai raised his head. Seeing the face Kuguri made, he winced and averted his gaze, fists clenched on his knees. “Nobody told me you can’t swim,” he said, “I thought you’re just being your usual self, so…”

 

Kuguri nodded slightly, understanding what Numai meant. He sniffled, frowned, and then sneezed.

 

Mika blinked. “Um, don’t tell me you…”

 

“No, Mika-san, I’m okay, I won’t get sick that easi—ACHOO!” And he sneezed again. Again. And again.

 

_Oh boy._

 

Hiroo patted his guilt-ridden friend’s shoulder. “Take good care of him tonight, Kazuma.”

 

_Ooh boy…_


	2. Numai's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It did not surprise anyone that Numai also went down with the same illness next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for the super late update orz I've actually finished this like... what, last year's December? But I don't feel like it's good enough to post, then RL stuffs happened, and well...
> 
> ...on with the story, guys.

**(5)**

That night, Kuguri ended up sleeping bundled in jacket and thick blanket. Runny nose, flushing red cheeks, not to mention he was sweating profusely…

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep, Numai-san?”

 

“I need to take care of you, don’t I?” Numai mumbled, half-sleepy but fully rejected the idea of sleeping beside the sick underclassman. No, it was not as if he was afraid of getting cold too—that was not it. At all. Numai rubbed his eyes few times, furrowing as the sleepiness began to conquer his mind.

 

Kuguri coughed. “You don’t need to stay awake all night to do so, you know.” His voice began to get hoarse. _Sore throat_ , Numai thought. _Common occurrence when one catches a cold. Painful as hell, though._ “I’m strong, damn it. Believe in your upperclassman for once, will you?”

 

“That’s not what I mean…”

 

“Go to sleep, Kuguri.” Numai ruffled Kuguri’s hair. Kuguri frowned, eyes closed in silent complaint. However, he did nothing to stop Numai. Whether he felt sluggish or he secretly enjoyed it, Numai did not really want to know. Kuguri muttered something that sounded like ‘ _good night then_ ’ in Numai’s ears, in which he nodded and replied with the same greeting.

 

After making sure that Kuguri was sound asleep, Numai covered his face with his hands and sighed softly.

 

He was not going to sleep tonight, not even dozing off a second.

* * *

**(6)**

It did not surprise anyone that Numai also went down with the same illness next morning.

 

Ignoring his teammates’ snickers, Numai closed his eyes and tried to relax as his back leaned against the bus’ window. He was sitting alone, luckily. Nobody wanted to be infected and became unable to do anything in their precious summer holiday. He almost fell asleep when someone gently moved his legs and sat down on the seat next to him.

 

When Numai opened his (watery) eyes, he found Kuguri calmly playing something on his phone with earphone connected. Noticing Numai’s stare, Kuguri glanced sideway and paused his game. “Do you want me to move somewhere else, Numai-san?”

 

_…not really._ Numai shook his head (and cursing silently when it worsened his headache), closing his eyes and dozing off. He frowned as he felt someone’s hands ( _Kuguri’s?_ ) moved his feet again, gentler than before, and rested them on top of something warm— _wait what the heck_. For the second time, Numai opened his eyes. This time, he found his legs were rested comfortably on Kuguri’s lap. For a few seconds, Numai was obviously dumbfounded.

 

“Reversing your roles, guys?” Sakijima teased. He was taking pictures with his phone’s camera, enjoying the scene too much. On Sakijima’s left, Hiroo wore his usual stoic façade. However, when Numai narrowed his eyes and focused a little more, he saw Hiroo’s lip twitching. Annoyed, Numai pulled down his surgery mask and growled, “You guys are that delighted at seeing me sick, huh?”

 

“Aw, don’t think of us badly, Kazuma.” Takachiho grinned. “We’re just happy that you actually can catch flu. Seriously. Congrats!” And then he clapped his hands. Proudly. With other people slowly joining.

 

_Bastards._

 

Kuguri didn’t join them, but Numai heard him snort. “Don’t tell me you also think the same thing, Kuguri.”

 

Kuguri was not smiling. He was not. His lip did not twitch like Hiroo’s either. Yet somehow, Numai knew that he was greatly amused. Was it the glint on his eyes? Was it the way he was staring at Numai? Was Numai beling delirious again, now that his fever spiked up and he could not even see Kuguri clearly?

 

“Sleep, Numai-san. I’ll wake you up when we’ve arrived.”

 

Kuguri’s voice was smooth and assuring, that Numai went to sleep immediately.

 

**.**

 

Numai dreamed of someone kissed his forehead, wrapping him in something that was warm and smelled nice. He thought it was his mother being a doting parent. However, something told him it was strange, it should not happen; his mother was at home while he was not.

 

“Ah, Kazuma woke up.”

 

_That’s Suguru’s voice, isn’t it?_ Numai thought, slowly opening his eyes and regaining his consciousness. He was greeted with Mika’s smile, Daishou’s relieved face, and—“Where’s Kuguri?”

 

Someone full-blown laughed. Judging from the voice, it was Takachiho’s, but Numai did not really care.

 

“Kuguri’s already at home, we actually passed his house on our way back here,” Suguru explained before someone else teased, “He did so when we’re all asleep, so nobody actually know what time it was. The driver didn’t pay attention to the clock so yeah.” _There you go, your reason, you mother hen_ was left unsaid. Knowing well what Daishou’s nod meant, Numai glared (which did not work with his eyes all watery and unfocused as hell). He toned it down and sighed instead. He accepted Hiroo and Seguro’s offer to help him walk; Numai felt too sluggish that he could not even stand properly.

 

_Damn cold. Damn flu. Damn everything!_

* * *

 

**(7)**

“Suguru, is that Numai’s phone?”

 

Daishou picked up the mentioned phone, nodding as an answer. Numai’s phone it was. Maybe it fell from his pocket when he stood just now. “I’ll return it later, his house isn’t that far. I’ll take you to station first,” he said. Mika frowned. “Won’t he need it soon?”

 

“Nah, he won’t. He rarely uses his phone, after all.” Daishou smirked. “He can’t even use apps if not for Kuguri teaching him, can you believe it.”

 

The long-haired girl shook her head as Daishou cackled maliciously. Trust Daishou with someone’s dirty little secrets…

 

“Anyway, why don’t we try to find something… interesting, shall we say, in his phone?”

 

“Suguru, no.”

 

“Aw, just for once~”

 

“Do you even know what his pass code is?”

 

 “Of course I do. I’m the one who set it for him.”

 

Mika’s shoulder slumped in defeat.

 

“Let’s see if he has changed it yet…” Daishou swiped the screen lightly, tapping a combination of number. When it worked and the screen showed Numai’s phone wallpaper, he snorted in disbelief. Mika had to check what the funny thing was to make sure her boyfriend had not gone crazy. What she saw was enough to make her coo.

 

“Can you believe these people, setting each other’s sleeping face as their phone wallpaper…”

 

“Wait, seriously?” A short pause, and then Mika shot Daishou accusing stare. “Wait, no. Suguru.”

 

Daishou flinched. Mika’s tone was stern. A stern Mika meant no joking and disciplinary actions. Disciplinary actions meant punishment and _dear Lord Above_ —“Er, Mika-chan, I can explain so—“

 

“Suguru, return Numai’s phone now.”

 

“…yes, Ma’am.”

 

“And don’t use other people’s phone without permission. Again.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Mika narrowed her eyes dangerously. “And don’t cross your fingers behind your back, I can see it from here.”

 

And that was Daishou’s turn to admit his defeat.

* * *

**[end]**

 


	3. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…what have you guys done when I’m not around, goddamnit…”

**(8)**

“People don’t catch cold just from staying up all night in summer, you see~”

 

Numai stiffened. That didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Pretending not to see Numai’s reaction, Hiroo continued, “Unless they are stupid enough to do something improper when taking care of sick person, I think~”

 

Seguro stared at Numai in disbelief. “Seriously, Numai-san? Seriously?”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Numai coughed, voice muffled by runny nose and surgery mask. “I don’t even know what this guy talking about. He’s speaking gibberish, I think.” Another light cough. “Unfortunately, though, I don’t speak gibberish.”

 

“You talk in your sleep, Kazuma,” Sakijima piped in nonchalantly, bringing Numai’s bag aside from his own. “And you did it on our ride to home. Everyone heard it, even Kuguri.”

 

_Crap._ “No I didn’t.”

 

Hiroo’s smile convinced the otherwise. “Yes you did. I recorded it, there’s a proof you can’t deny.”

 

“Hiroo no.”

 

“Hiroo yes. I’ve put it on group chat for posterity. No need to thank me, Kazuma.”

 

“…I hate you guys.”

* * *

**(9)**

“Oh, and Kazuma?”

 

Numai shot his so-called friends his deadliest glare. It worked, only a little. Takachiho shivered and Seguro winced. Hiroo and Sakijima, on the other hand, shrugged it off completely. “What else?” he grumbled, voice hoarse and throat sore as hell.

 

“I want to tell you something interesting, but you aren’t being a good boy so…”

 

“Shut up and tell me already.”

 

“Which one do you want me to do?”

 

“What Hiroo want to say is,” Sakijima mediated again before it ended up in useless brawling, “Kuguri did something interesting when he thought everyone were asleep.”

 

“Eh, what did he do?” Seguro asked, intrigued by the statement. He was being honest there; Numai could differentiate the fake and real curiosity, you see. Takachiho looked honestly curious too.

 

“Well, how do I put it…”

 

“Quit playing with me, Hiroo.”

 

“He kissed your forehead, Kazuma.”

 

“…”

 

“Kazuma?” Hiroo called, frowned suspiciously. He had a bad feeling about this. On his right, Numai was silent as statue, head bowed down and not replying. He shook his shoulder, trying to get any kind of response from the silent wing spiker. When that did not work, he nodded at Seguro and then turned his head to see his other fellow third years. “Sakijima, drop the bags now, I don’t think Seguro and I can take this passed out guy alone to the nearest bench—“

 

“I’m getting Suguru and Akama now!”

 

“Hurry up, Takachiho!”

* * *

  **(10)**

“…what have you guys done when I’m not around, goddamnit…”

* * *

**[really the end now]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...um, thank you for waiting this lame fic...? 
> 
> Anyway, I own nothing but the fic. Thank you for keeping up till the end! Thank you very much~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
